As digital appliances have been diversified, digital devices equipped with cameras or MP3 players are developed and extensively used. In addition, a motor for driving lenses of the camera installed in the digital device is also developed and extensively used.
The motor for driving the lenses adjusts the position of the lenses by using a carrier that moves as current is supplied to/removed from a coil. The coil receives external power through a spring electrically connected to both the coil and a main printed circuit board (PCB).
Recently, many users request for small-sized digital appliances. In this regard, studies are being pursued to provide digital appliances having small size and capable of stably supplying current to the coil.